


Fragile Gifts -- Zerbrechliche Geschenke

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x11, Fehlende Szene, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Blaine liebt drei verschiedene Menschen, jeden auf seine ganz eigene Art.Ergänzung zuUnexpected Gifts - Ein unerwartetes Geschenk





	Fragile Gifts -- Zerbrechliche Geschenke

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fragile Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683989) by [wowbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright). 



 

 

Blaine ist nicht _verliebt_ in Sam. Er weiß, dass er es nicht ist. Er war schon einmal verliebt und ist es immer noch und er kennt den Unterschied zwischen _'jemanden wirklich gern mögen, weil man ihn süß und sexy findet'_ und _'mit ganzem Herzen, hoffnungslos und vielleicht gar entgegen jeden besseren Wissens in jemanden verliebt sein'_.

Aber Sam ist in vieler Hinsicht eine unerwartete Freude gewesen. Blaine hat angefangen, sich an der McKinley zuhause zu fühlen und ohne Sam wäre das nicht passiert. Obwohl Sam für die Zeit vor Brittany eine eher schlechte Erfolgsbilanz in punkto romantische Beziehung aufweisen kann, so hat er doch diese Gabe, Liebe und Freundschaft anzunehmen, wann immer sie ihm gewährt wird. Er sieht immer nur das Beste in den Menschen und zwar nicht so wie _Blaine_ das Beste in ihnen sieht – Blaine macht es, weil er sich sehr wohl bewusst ist, wie schrecklich sie sein können, aber es tut weh, irgendetwas Beachtung zu schenken, das nicht gut ist. Blaine will _nicht_ mit jedem befreundet sein, weil er tatsächlich der Meinung ist, dass derjenige ein toller Mensch ist, sondern weil es schöner ist, gemocht zu werden, als gehasst.

Aber Sam _liebt_ die Menschen einfach und lässt zu, dass sie ihn auch lieben, und nichts davon scheint ihm Angst zu machen und das ist eine Sichtweise auf die Welt, wie Blaine sie vorher nie gekannt hat. Es ist berauschend – und manchmal auch beängstigend, aber auf eine völlig andere und weniger schreckliche Weise, als die Furcht, die Blaine die meiste Zeit seines Lebens mit sich herum getragen hat.

Blaine beginnt also, sich zuhause zu fühlen und in ihm wächst langsam das Gefühl, zu wissen wie man Freundschaften schließt und zu lernen, er selbst zu sein. Dieses Gefühl hat Blaine vorher nur gehabt, wenn er bei Kurt war.

Als Blaine zum ersten Mal das Gefühl hatte, als gehöre er an die McKinley, da fühlte er sich, als habe er eine zweite Chance bekommen – wenn er darüber nachdenkt, dann war das wohl der Moment, als der Glee Club die Graffiti an den Außenmauern der Schule übermalt hatte und Brittany zu ihm gekommen war und angefangen hatte, sein T-Shirt und seine Nase anzustreichen, als wäre er ein Teil des Gebäudes (sie hatte nicht _gesagt,_ dass er ein Teil des Gebäudes wäre, aber die Geste weckte in ihm das Gefühl, als wäre er es und er wurde erfüllt mit einer Freude, wie er sie nicht mehr verspürt hatte, seit dem Abend, bevor Kurt nach New York gegangen war. Da hatten sie zusammen auf dem Sofa gesessen, Blaine mit dem Rücken an Kurts Brust, Kurts Arme um ihn gelegt und ihre vier Hände über Blaines Brust verschränkt und Blaine konnte Kurts Herzschlag spüren – ihrer beider Herzschlag – nicht synchron, aber in einem sich ergänzenden Rhythmus, der soviel komplexer und schöner war als jeder 4/4-Takt). Das Beste war noch nicht vorbei.

Dafür hatte er Sam zu danken.

Und noch viel mehr zuhause gefühlt hatte er sich an dem Nachmittag, als sie alles, was sie bei der Lebensmittelsammlung an der McKinley gesammelt hatten, zur _'Tafel'_ gebracht hatten. Sie trugen einen Karton nach dem anderen in das Gebäude und die Leiterin hatte so überglücklich gelacht, dass man hätte meinen können, sie habe sich gerade auf den ersten Blick verliebt und der ehrenamtliche Helfer, den sie losgeschickt hatte, hatte einen Körper, der einem das Gefühl geben konnte, als habe man _sich selbst_ auf den ersten Blick verliebt. Blaine war offenbar nicht sehr gut darin, die Tatsache zu verbergen, dass er vollkommen gefesselt war vom Anblick seines Hinterns und seiner Unterarme und der Art, wie seine Schultermuskeln sich unter seinem T-Shirt bewegten, wenn er die schweren Kartons hochhob, denn nachdem sie ihre "danke schöns" und "bitte schöns" und "Auf Wiedersehns" gesagt hatten und Blaine und Sam wieder im Auto saßen, hatte Sam ihn mit dem Ellbogen angerempelt und gesagt: "Recht hast du, dieser Typ war absolut heiß."

"Ähm.... ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er – " Blaine verstummte. Jahrelanges sorgfältiges Vermeiden jeglicher auch nur im geringsten sexuell gefärbten Andeutungen in Gegenwart der meisten Heteros, machten es ihm unmöglich, fortzufahren.

"Ja, das musstest du auch nicht. Aber dein _Blick_ , Alter."

"Tut mir leid." Blaine sah auf das Lenkrad hinab und drehte den Zündschlüssel herum.

"Wofür entschuldigst du dich? Wenn ich schwul wäre, dann würde ich mir sowas auch nicht entgehen lassen." Sam legte die Stirn in Falten. "Ich glaube es zumindest. Natürlich kann ich es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Aber einer der Vorteile, wenn man in einem Stripclub gearbeitet hat, ist, dass du lernst zu erkennen, wenn ein Kerl heiß ist, auch wenn du auf so was normalerweise nicht achtest, weißt du? Denn es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, wenn ein Typ an jedem einzelnen Abend den Tanga voller Dollarscheine hat."

Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe und sagte nicht _wahrscheinlich hattest du von allen_ _in diesem Schuppen_ _die meisten Dollarscheine_. Er lächelte nur und versuchte, nicht zu lachen, was ihm aber ordentlich misslang. Das Gelächter war wie ein Brunnen, der verschlossen gewesen war und plötzlich wieder fließen konnte und Blaine stellte den Motor wieder ab, weil er nicht aufhören konnte zu lachen und Sam beschwerte sich: "Alter, ich hab's absolut ernst gemeint. Das ist kein Witz." Aber dann fing er auch an zu lachen und Blaine krümmte sich vor Lachen und küsste praktisch das Lenkrad und die Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht und der Bauch tat ihm weh; so hatte er schon seit ewiger Zeit nicht mehr gelacht.

Sam bringt ihn ständig zum Lachen, auf eine Art, wie Blaine nicht mehr gelacht hat, seit er sich mit Kurt zusammen _Jersey Shore_ angesehen hat. Wenn Sam anfängt mit World of Warcraft oder Verschwörungstheorien oder dem Design des Raumschiff Enterprise, dann erinnert das Blaine an die Art, wie Kurt sich in Promiklatsch, oder Zickzackstich-versus-Geradstich oder den Vorteilen von Sheabutter gegenüber Jojobaöl ergeht. Sie fangen beide an zu strahlen und nehmen Blaine auf ihrer Welle der Begeisterung mit und Blaine überlässt sich ihr, wie er es bereits als kleiner Junge am Strand beim Haus seiner Großmutter gelernt hat – sich locker machen und von den Wellen tragen lassen und alles wird ganz leicht; du treibst und dümpelst im Wasser und die Sonne scheint auf dich herab und du bist ein Teil des Ozeans und du bist das Glück in Person.

Der einzige wahre Freund, den Blaine vor Sam je gehabt hat – der einzige Mensch, dem Blaine wirklich vertraut, in dessen Gegenwart er _er selbst_ sein kann – ist Kurt. Freundschaft, Romantik und Sex sind Dinge, die Blaine in seinen Gedanken nur schwer voneinander trennen kann. Es ist also ganz natürlich, dass alles so verwirrend und verworren ist.

Es wäre wahrscheinlich selbst dann so, wenn Sam _nicht_ diese Blowjob-Lippen hätte.

Blaine denkt manchmal an seine heterosexuellen Freunde an der Dalton – wie selbst _sie_ einander manchmal angehimmelt haben, ständig zusammen abgehängt sind und ins Schwärmen gerieten über alles, was der andere tat, als wäre es das Größte.

Blaine hatte sie nie wirklich verstanden, diese intensiven Gefühle, die fast schon an Romantik grenzten, aber keine _Ver_ liebtheit waren und es hatte ihn fast verrückt gemacht, weil er anfangs, als er zur Dalton kam, gedacht hatte, es bedeutete, dass alle schwul wären und er bald einen festen Freund haben würde. Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis ihm endlich klar geworden war, dass sie offensichtlich hetero waren und sich nur _wirklich_ gern hatten.

Nick und Jeff hatten sich so verhalten, dass sogar ein ganzes Semester vergehen musste, bevor Blaine erkannte, dass sie gar nicht miteinander gingen. (Es war wahrscheinlich auch nicht hilfreich, dass Wes ständig zu ihnen sagte "Nehmt euch ein Zimmer".) Als Blaine herausfand, dass sie beide Freundinnen hatten, hatte er angenommen, sie wären bisexuell und in einer dieser Mehrfach-Beziehungen (er hatte in _Savage Love_ darüber gelesen, aber nie eine gesehen und war ziemlich neugierig) und es bedurfte mehrerer Gespräche bis tief in die Nacht hinein, bevor er überhaupt anfing, ihre Beziehung auch nur annähernd zu verstehen.

"Ich weiß nicht", hatte Nick bei einer dieser Unterhaltungen gesagt. "Manchmal triffst du einen Menschen und es funkt einfach. Aber nicht immer im Sinn von 'sich verlieben'. Ich meine, ich habe mich selbst darüber gewundert, als ich Jeff kennengelernt habe und alles gleich so intensiv war, weißt du? Ich _dachte_ , ich hätte mich verliebt, aber es war mehr, als hätte ich mich selbst lieben gelernt, weißt du? Mit ihm zusammen, fühle ich mich wie der Mensch, der ich schon immer sein wollte. Aber da ist kein..... ich habe nicht das körperliche Verlangen, das ich wohl haben würde, wenn ich verliebt wäre." Dann grinste er frech. "Und ich hatte noch nie den Drang, ihm mitten im _Gap_ ein unanständiges Ständchen zu bringen."

Blaine hatte daraufhin ein weiteres Häkchen in der 'Nein'-Spalte seiner mentalen "Bin ich in Kurt verliebt?"-Checkliste gemacht, denn er hatte auch nie den Drang verspürt, Kurt im _Gap_ schlüpfrige Lieder zu singen. Er hatte Kurt nur im Gemeinschaftsraum schlüpfrige Lieder gesungen und die zählten nicht, weil Blaine durch die Setliste gezwungen war, 'Teenage Dream' zu singen und mit 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' – also, das hatte er schließlich üben müssen und es war ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, es als Ständchen für Kurt anzusehen, bis sie mit dem Lied zur Hälfte durch waren und Kurt bei der Stelle 'Your eyes are like stars right now' der Atem gestockt hatte und Blaine aufgefallen war, dass Kurts Augen wirklich wie Sterne waren (strahlend hell wie der Gürtel des Orion, um genau zu sein) und seine Lippen sahen so zart und perfekt aus.

"Aber du und Jeff ihr nehmt euch ständig bei der Hand und umarmt euch. Und ihr küsst euch", sagte Blaine.

"Ja, _auf die Wange_. Es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir uns Zungenküsse geben. Ich meine, ich küsse auch meine Mutter und meinen Vater und meine Brüder – "

"Du küsst deine Brüder?"

"Sicher. Ich bin italienischer Abstammung", sagte Nick, so als würde das alles erklären. Gut.... Blaine hatte den Film _Der Pate_ gesehen. Wahrscheinlich war das wirklich die Erklärung. Und vielleicht erklärte es auch, warum Blaine manchmal diesen Impuls verspürte, Kurt zu küssen.

Es erklärte allerdings nicht, warum er den Wunsch hatte, sich an Kurts Hals festzusaugen.

Nachdem Blaine endlich realisiert hatte, dass er in Kurt verliebt war, fiel es ihm noch schwerer, Nick und Jeffs Beziehung zu verstehen, also gab er es einfach auf. Schließlich ging es ihn sowieso nichts an. Jeder sollte auf seine eigene Art lieben dürfen.

Erst jetzt, seit den vergangenen paar Monaten mit Tina, hat Blaine langsam eine Ahnung bekommen, was Nick wohl für Jeff empfindet. Denn Tina ist großartig und stark und durchsetzungsfähig und alles, was auch Blaine gerne sein möchte und es ist sehr schwer, sie _nicht_ zu bewundern, sehr schwer, sich nicht von ihr angezogen zu fühlen, wenn er sie auf dem Flur oder in der Cafeteria sieht. Außerdem versteht sie dieses ganze bi-kulturelle Zeug auf eine Art, wie Kurt es nie verstehen konnte – nicht, weil er es nicht _versucht,_ sondern weil er es einfach nicht _selbst erlebt_. Eine Jüdin koreanischer Abstammung und ein als Weißer durchgehender Protestant philippinischer Abstammung sind zwar nicht dasselbe, nicht wirklich, aber was sie gemeinsam haben ist, dass sie sich von allen anderen unterscheiden und dass sie oft in irgendwelche falschen Schubladen gesteckt werden, weil die Leute sich nicht die Mühe machen wollen, zu verstehen, dass man sie nicht nur auf eine Sache reduzieren kann. Tina versteht das.

Und auch sie ist für Blaine so etwas wie ein Zuhause geworden, so wie die McKinley und vielleicht sogar Sam. Nicht so wie Kurt – das ganz bestimmt nicht; aber trotzdem ein Zuhause – ein Ort, der ihm vertraut ist und wo man ihn kennt.

Also berührt Blaine sie und kichert albern mit ihr herum und schickt heimliche Nachrichten mit ihr hin und her, wenn er eigentlich aufpassen sollte, was der Lehrer sagt. Manchmal schauen sie sich an und wissen ganz genau, was der andere gerade denkt, ohne ein Wort sagen zu müssen (das hatte angefangen, als sie bei den Cheerios gewesen waren und sich nur anklagende Blicke hatten zuwerfen können, wenn Coach Sylvester mal wieder etwas Absurdes gesagt hatte, denn wenn man es laut aussprechen würde, dann wäre man sofort aus dem Team rausgeflogen – und damals hatte keiner von ihnen es sich leisten können, die Sicherheit eines Teams zu verlieren).

Es ist spannend und macht Spaß und er ist gern mit ihr zusammen, aber er hat noch nie den Drang verspürt, ihr ein Ständchen zu singen, oder seinen Körper mit ihrem zu vereinen oder ihren Namen kreuz und quer auf den Rand seines Notizblocks zu kritzeln.

Mit großen Augen sieht er ihr bewundernd zu, als sie 'I Don't Know How To Love Him' vorträgt, weil sie eine großartige Sängerin ist und das Lied perfekt zu ihrer Stimme passt und weil sie viel mehr Lieder wie dieses singen müsste – Lieder, die genau in ihrer Stimmlage liegen – denn es ist wunderschön, wenn sie einfach nur sie selbst sein kann und ihre Stimme nicht in der falschen Tonlage überstrapazieren muss. Weil sie einfach so vollkommen und wunderschön ist, wirklicher und ungekünstelter als Rachel es je war und weil ihn ihre Worte tief in seinem Herzen berühren und ihn Kurt so bittersüß vermissen lassen, weil sie in ihm den Gedanken wecken, dass sie verstehen könnte, wie ihn diese lächerliche Schwärmerei für Sam belastet.

Der Junge, für den sie singt, wird auf gar keinen Fall nein sagen. Sie ist perfekt. Wenn er hetero wäre, wäre er wahrscheinlich in sie verliebt. Er kann es natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit wissen – genausowenig wie Sam wissen kann, ob er dem ehrenamtlichen Helfer der Tafel an den Hintern fassen wollte, wenn er schwul wäre – aber es scheint alles dafür zu sprechen. Es ist schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass nicht jeder Hetero in sie verliebt ist.

Sie singt die letzten Zeilen des Liedes und sein Herz schwillt an und er denkt, _'Das also ist platonische Freundschaft. Jetzt verstehe ich es'_. Er himmelt sie genau so an, wie Nick sagt, dass er Jeff anhimmelt und es ist wunderschön und so völlig anders als seine Liebe für Kurt.

Und dann verkündet sie, dass das Lied für ihn war.

Was bedeutet...... dass sie in ihn verliebt ist. Oder es zumindest glaubt.

Blaine sagt aus mehreren Gründen "nein" und die meisten widersprechen sich. Er sagt "nein", weil er nicht auf einen Sadie Hawkins Ball gehen will, vor allem nicht mit einem Mädchen – das wäre, als würde er sich nach so vielen Jahren den Leuten an seiner alten Schule ergeben. Er sagt "nein", weil er mit niemandem, außer Kurt, tanzen will. Er sagt "nein", weil er nicht aufhören kann, an Sams Blowjob-Lippen zu denken und ihnen beim Tanzen nicht zu nahe kommen will. Er sagt "nein", weil er vielleicht "ja" gesagt hätte, wenn Tina nicht in ihn verliebt wäre.

Tinas Geständnis weckt all die alten Befürchtungen in ihm aus der Zeit, bevor er mit Kurt zusammen war. Er hatte solche Angst gehabt, dass körperliche Begierde diese perfekte Beziehung, die sie hatten, kaputt machen würde.

Hatte sie dann letztendlich auch.

Er fürchtet um seine Freundschaft zu Tina und er fürchtet um seine Freundschaft zu Sam. Körperliches Verlangen ruiniert alles, wenn man nicht sehr sorgsam damit umgeht.

Deshalb versucht er, sorgsam mit Tina umzugehen. Aber es ist schwer, sorgsam mit jemandem umzugehen, der nicht sorgsam mit sich selbst umgeht. Und es ist schwer, den Bitten eines Menschen, den man liebt, zu widerstehen.

Deshalb geht Blaine zum Ball und ist so charmant wie Tina es von ihm erwartet, denn durch sie fühlt er sich charmant und bezaubert. Es tut gut, jemanden im Arm zu halten, auch wenn es nicht Kurt ist, es tut gut, zu lachen und es tut gut, jemanden zum Lächeln zu bringen, der selbst ein prächtiger, liebenswerter Mensch ist.

Diese Momente beim Tanzen tun gut. Aber es gibt auch andere Momente: Momente, wo sie zu eng tanzen, um sich ins Gesicht zu sehen und er die anderen Paare über ihre Schulter hinweg anschaut, so seltsam in ihrer Gleichartigkeit – Mädchen-Junge, Mädchen-Junge, Mädchen-Junge, jedes einzelne Paar – und plötzlich fühlt er sich an der McKinley nicht mehr wie zuhause, auch wenn er ganz genau so aussieht wie sie, hier in den Armen eines Mädchens.

Nach dem Tanz, als sie beide alleine im Auto sitzen, heiße Schokolade aus dem 7-11 trinken und sich unterhalten, da fühlt sich alles natürlicher an. So ist das Zusammensein mit Tina vorher immer gewesen , bevor sie ihn angesungen hat. Sie halten sich an den Händen und er denkt, dass es okay ist, weil sie es sagt. Und sie reden darüber, wie sehr er Kurt vermisst, es ist also nicht so, als würde er ihr falsche Hoffnungen machen.

Alles fühlt sich so natürlich und schön und sicher an, dass er sie ohne Nachzudenken auf die Wange küsst, als sie ihn zuhause absetzt und zum Abschied umarmt. Nur ein Schmatzer – aber er reicht aus, ihr den Atem stocken zu lassen.

Er hat nicht vorgehabt, Kurt heute Abend anzurufen. Aber als er in sein Zimmer geht, ist es das erste, was er macht.

"Tina ist in mich verknallt", sagt er unmittelbar nach der Begrüßung.

"Natürlich ist sie das", sagt Kurt. "Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann es wohl passieren würde."

Blaine lässt sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen. "Ist das dein Ernst?"

Kurt murmelt: "Ihr verbringt viel Zeit miteinander. Sie ist hetero. Du siehst.... gut aus. Es war abzusehen."

Blaine schnauft verächtlich: "Warum hast du mich nicht vorgewarnt?"

"Ähm, weil ich es nicht wirklich habe kommen sehen. Ich bin nur im _Nachhinein_ übersinnlich begabt."

Blaine reibt sich übers Gesicht. "Und was soll ich jetzt machen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Mercedes war auch mal in mich verknallt und sie ist drüber weggekommen."

"Wie lange hat es gedauert?"

"Wahrscheinlich länger, als ich es dir jetzt hier eingestehen möchte. Wichtig ist, dass sie drüber weggekommen ist. Und vergiss nicht, auch Rachel war eine ganze Woche lang in dich verliebt und sie ist auch drüber weggekommen."

"Ja, aber das hier ist schlimmer als Rachel. Ich war nicht mit Rachel befreundet, als das passiert ist. Aber ich bin mit Tina befreundet."

"Ich weiß", sagt Kurt. "Unter Freunden ist es schwer. Wenn der eine etwas will, was der andere einfach nicht..... geben kann."

"Ja", sagt Blaine. Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Unterhaltung gerade in über-zwei-verschiedene-Dinge-gleichzeitig-sprechen-Territorium abdriftet, aber vielleicht ist das auch nur, weil er _möchte_ , dass es gleichermaßen um ihn und Tina, wie um ihn und Kurt geht. "Es ist nur – alles war so perfekt. Und jetzt das."

"Es kann trotzdem noch gut werden", sagt Kurt nach einer langen Pause. "Es wird sich schon wieder einrenken. Ich weiß es."

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kommentare und Kudos würde ich mich sehr freuen. <3 <3


End file.
